Saving Privet Kuroudo
by amisu chan
Summary: Find themselves in the middle of an active war, and end up on a retrieval mission they didn’t expect.


Saving privet Kuroudo

Yeah, I know. Its weird but I was having a writers block and this is what I came up with. I hope ya guys like it, I tried to be original ; … so if possible please be kind! And if its not liked I wont write anymore okies? So gomen! Kewl.

…CRACK- brmmmm-…

"Ban-chan! Im scared!" wanting to hide in one of the box crates tare Ginji curled up next to Midou and buried his face in the dirty floor of the warehouse they were in.

"I cant _believe_ we took this damn job from Hevn. More so, I cant believe we are missing out on an all expenses paid trip to the fair with Kadzuki and Kakei. _Not that I really care who's taking us, as long as I'm not the one paying for it._"

"Ban-chan we need the money, you said so your self. But…Ban-chan? Where exactly are we? "

"I dunno…some abandon army base or something."

"Uhh…Are you sure this is an abandon place Ban-chan? I mean what about all the booms and cracks and stuff we've been hearing."

"Yeah I'm _sure_. I'm always _sure_. Besides Hevn said, and I quote, "do-dee-doo this place is like totally abandon blah, blah, blah."

The warehouse shook as a blast of fire opened the door.

"Ban-chan! What's happening?"

At what seemed the exact moment the heat wave blasted through the door Four extremely tall men wearing black uniforms and what looked like welding masks carrying large revolvers stormed in and grabbed Ban and Ginji by the arms and pulled them out.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Ban put up more of a fight then Ginji did. After a few minutes of struggle, the two men constricting Midou Ban pulled him to the ground and placed a black bag around his head and neck doing the same to Ginji, and threw them into the back of a vehicle with both there arms and legs tied up. With what seemed like an eternity of driving over bumps and wrestling with the bags over there heads the moving vehicle came to a halt.

"Your coming with us you two." one of the men shouted over a gun shot at the youths. When the bags were token off there heads they found that they had been brought to a prison cell.

"I thought you where _sure _this army base wasn't still active!"

"…shut up Ginji…"

Ban stood up and looked out only to see three more empty prison cells on the other side of where they were located. Strange enough the four men who had brought them here had stepped out to an other room and left the two hostages alone with no guards.

"Why the hell would they take us? We weren't doing anything wrong! We were just retrieving…Ginji what were we retrieving"

"Maybe we're trespassing. And…I though Hevn told you?"

"No. No she did not…Stupid bitch."

"what are we going to do? You think we should apologize for trespassing? Maybe they'll let us go with just a warning." Ginji said innocently smiling at Ban.

A loud gun bunch shots rung through the cells. Then silence. Ban and Ginji exchanged glances and ran up to the gate that was holding them in. To Ginji, the man who ran threw the door of the room full of prison cells looked like the Main character from the video game 'Halo'. To Ban. It looked like that hot chick 'Samus'. Suddenly the gate that held Ban and Ginji captive opened and the 'Halo' guy rushed in. the two boys couldn't see his face because the glass in front of the mans eyes was the ultra reflection one way kind of glass. They couldn't tell whether he was there to help or to make things worse.

The man pushed a button up on the bottom of his helmet to speak. "Do you know you are in the middle of an active war? You are Not supposed to be here. Come with me." The man grabbed the youths by the hands and led them out of the prison.

"Where the hell do you think your taking us! _And, your not a hot chick_!" Ban jerked his hand away from the stranger and tried to find the mans eyes.

"I'm taking you to the 'A' section of the base. That is where Sgt. Koryu will deal with you…Don't fret, He wont hurt you." The mans chuckle sounded alto familiar.

Midou gave up and let the man take him to this 'section A' place. Ginji had been suspiciously good at not complaining the whole time.

"Sir! I have two more Hostages, Sir!" The man stood in a saluting position looking straight forward at the Sgt.

"Very good. Wait one second…who the hell are these to? There not recruits."

Ban and Ginji once again exchanged glances with each other then looked back at the 'Halo' guy.

"Uhh…We're the Get Backers. I'm Amano Ginji and this is Midou Ban. We were just doing a retrieval job and I guess we were trespassing."

"Sorry Sir." the 'Halo' guy said quietly.

"Well, since your already here I guess you should restock on ammo. But then get right back to finding the rest of the hostages, Privet."

The man who saved the two boys ran into a different room, then came back out with a pouch full of ammunition.

"Well Privet. Say goodbye to your new friends and get back to work."

He walked up to the confused boys.

"Goodbye Ban-san. Goodbye Ginji-kun." Then the 'Halo' guy ran out the large metal door that instantly shut behind him.

_Ginji-kun?_

"So what exactly is this war about. I thought this army base wasn't active anymore."

"This place was never open to public viewing, you two should never have been here in the first place. What we're doing is trying to protect our base from an other nuclear war with an unknown enemy. They been trying to get this disk from us." Sgt. Koryu pulled out a gray computer diskette.

"Phsst, that's it? A war over a stupid disk? that's…stupid." Ban said lighting up a cigarette.

"Not just any disk. This disk has the weapons inventory on it. If they get a hold of this disk they could raid us of our nuclear weapons and cause serious damage to the base. Not only that. If the nuclear weapons are used in a non-protected area such as this particular army base the radiation could seep out and kill millions."

"Then why the hell do you _have _nuclear weapons _here_?"

"We start out with these weapons. Then we import them to larger companies…Why am I telling you to this?" Ban playing with his glasses and Ginji had left when he started to talk about the 'disk' thing to go hang out near the monitors on the other side of the room.

"Hey! There's something on one of your TV's…uh…Sir!" Ginji was pointing at one of the large monitors near the bottom of the controls.

On that monitor, a large man was holding the 'Halo' guys arms to his back.

"Hey! that's the same person that took us to those cells!" Ginji shouted pressing his fingers on the screen.

The man holding the Privet pulled off the 'Halo' guys helmet and put a gun up to his unprotected head.

"A-Akabane-san?" Tare Ginji ran behind Sgt. Koryu.

"How many hostages do you have?" The Sgt. yelled into the microphone next to the monitor.

"Eight recruits. And one Privet." The man holding the 'Halo'-Akabane tugged on Akabane's arms to tighten the grip, still holding a gun up to his head. Akabane didn't look scared just pissed that he had been caught.

"Bring us the disk, and we spare your hostages. We will give you two days to make up your mind." then the screen went blank.

The Sgt. Slammed his fists on the controls below him, startling both Ban and Ginji. "How the hell are we going to get them back here?"

-a pause-

Sgt. Koryu smiled slightly and walked up to the two boys. "How will we _Get_ them _Back_? Who's going to _retrieve_ them?" The Sgt's smile grew wider. "are you two young men interested in making a little money?"

Ban almost wet himself when he heard the Sgt's mention _money_, and _making._

"Well, I don't think we should really get invol-"

"Of coarse we'll take the job! How much dose it pay?" Ban rudely shouted over Ginji's voice.

"Excellent. I will pay you according to how many hostages you two bring back."

"When do we start?" An angry tare Ginji sighed.

"Now." Sgt. Koryu pulled them into a room and suited them up in brown army uniforms.

"Hey I kinda like this…I look pretty hot. Can I keep it?" Ban said looking down at himself.

"I don't care just remember your mission. As you heard there are eight recruits and one privet. When you find Privet Kuroudo let him lead you back here. He knows his way around. Make sure you find all the recruits. Dead or alive." The Sgt. Handed them guns and pushed them out the large door that Akabane had exited threw.

"Ban-chan! I don't want to do this! _Its Akabane. I don't want to help him. I don't even want to see him!_"

"Aw don't be such a baby Ginji. We're getting paid to do this. After we are all done you wont have to worry about him and more. And besides, you didn't freak out when he was wearing that helmet."

"I didn't know it was him though!"

"Well, just ask him to put it back on! Then you can pretend he's Samus!"

"…I guess so."

The two boys walked off into the corridor that led to outside the safety of the base they had been brought to. There mission begins here.

Curse the evil writers blocks! Curse you! …


End file.
